Blue Rose
by Soultrancer
Summary: Hello, my name is Kalika Kobayashi and for the most part my life was pretty boring, that is until I ran over 1st Class SOLDIER Angeal Hewley with a Chocobo. Who would have known it would lead to love? But what will love lead to? My heart may not be the only thing at stake. AngealxOC PRE-CRISIS CORE (!INDEFINITE HIATUS SORRY!)
1. The Unexpected

**Well I promised myself that I wouldn't start another story until my GenesisxOC was finished but I was never good at that ^^;;. So I hope everybody enjoys this one just as much as "The Reason".**

**Also I made a few adjustments to the story line so those that I gave a snippet of the storyline to it's not gonna be exactly the same anymore.**

**Also I didn't have enough room in the summary but for all those that haven't guessed it or assumed it this story is ****PRE-CRISIS CORE****!**

**I was going to wait until I had 100 reviews on my Genesis story to post this but I'm so close and it doesn't seem to be changing any time soon so I just couldn't wait any longer and decided to post it anyways. **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! TT_TT**

**Without any further adieu I give you the first chapter of Blue Rose!**

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful summer afternoon, the sun was shining, there was barely a cloud in the sky and I was lying in a field enjoying every minute of it, "KWEH!" or as much as I could with Chocobos milling around me.<p>

My vision of the baby blue sky was blocked by a giant yellow, feathery head with black intelligent eyes. Smiling contentedly I greeted the yellow bird staring down at me, "Hey buddy." Reaching up I scratched the underside of his head. He 'Kweh'd' again scrunching his eyes closed and leaning into my touch.

Not too much longer the other Chocobos decided that they wanted some attention as well and soon I was surrounded by a multitude of green, blue, and yellow Chocobos. A few of them got too close and I had to curl up to avoid being stepped on. "kweh-ing" the birds continued to jostle and push in order to get as close as they could to where I was lying.

"Kalika!"

I shot up from my position startling the birds around me and I turned around to see my father yelling at me from the white fence.

"Yeah?" I called back the Chocobos following my gaze and looking at the burly man a fair distance away.

"It's almost time for you to go to work!" he informed me and I sighed reluctantly getting up. The Chocobos surrounding me slowly dispersed seeing that the moment for attention had passed. Smirking widely I continued to slowly get up, once I was on my feet I sprinted as fast as I could towards the gate.

Instantly it became a race when the birds figured out what exactly it was I was doing. The dissonant sounds of the Chocobos' excitement drowned out my laughing as we raced across the green pasture.

My father up ahead shook his head and opened the gate just enough so only I would be able to fit through. All the birds on either side of me started to slow down and disperse so that they wouldn't run into the barrier. I raced through the small opening and on the other side rested my hands on my knees as I tried to catch my breath.

"You always have to get them riled up, don't you Kali?" my father said ruefully, chuckling as her latched the entrance watching the birds flap their small wings in excitement.

"Of course, that way I'll know they'll never forget me."I grinned back at him. He continued to laugh quietly himself. Although we were related my father and I virtually looked nothing alike. Where my dad had short, brown spiky hair I had periwinkle blue hair that came to just above my shoulders. His eyes were a hazel brown and mine were a deep blood red. The only thing that was similar between us was our heights, he was only a couple of inches taller than my measly 5'4".

"Ugh, today's delivery day so that means I need to go early and help Ven unload all our new stuff." I groaned making my way over to the stables. As I walked along in front of all the stalls all the inhabitants "Kweh'd!" in greeting. I continued down until I reached the pen that contained our only crimson Chocobo.

"Hey Red." I greeted him as I pulled his bridle off the post right beside his compartment. When he figured out what I was doing he "KWE'D!" and started getting excited. This made getting the tack on him a little bit more difficult , but I managed eventually. Once that was done I set off into the small town of Kalm waving good-bye to my dad.

* * *

><p><strong>(3rd Person POV)<strong>

"So how was that?" a young black haired boy ask cockily slinging a standard SOLDIER training sword onto his back and raising the visor on his simulation helmet. He had just completed a mission that involved taking back a part of Midgar that had been taken over by rebel forces.

"Good, but you mustn't get too cocky Zack. Overconfidence will be your downfall." Another raven haired man responded stepping into the training area. "You need to think before jumping straight into battle, and above all you need to fight with honour."

"Yeah, I know Angeal follow my dreams, and live and fight with honour." Zack recited boredly swinging his arms behind his head in a relaxed manner. "When are we gonna get to the real good stuff like material and Summons?" he asked excitedly pumping his fists. Angeal smirked before walking out of the room.

"Come on Zack. We're leaving." He said over his shoulder to his pupil picking up a duffel bag by the entrance. Yanking off the helmet Zack put it with the others lined up along the wall, and ran to catch up with his buff mentor.

"Where're we going? Do we have an awesome mission fighting bad guys and rescuing pretty girls?" the boy rambled his young imagination running away with him. Angeal shook his head a slapped his apprentice lightly upside the head.

"Don't be stupid Zack. I have a trip planned to Kalm for a week so you can get some experience out in the real world." Angeal turned to him, "It will be good for you to practice fighting real fiends and not simulated ones."

As they continued to walk down the hall the spiky haired boy could barely contain his excitement. He was almost bouncing off the walls he was so wound up and it caused a few people to stop and give them a few weird looks.

"So what kind of fiends are they gonna be Angeal? Lions, tigers, bears or what about snakes, or wolves? That would be so cool!" he went on animatedly almost giving the bigger man a headache. He should have seen this reaction coming, why had he planned this again?

"Zack, don't make me regret this." Angeal said to the 'puppy' walking beside him. Shifting the strap on his shoulder they continued walking down towards the elevator. Once they reached it Angeal pressed the 'up' button and they both waited a few minutes before it arrived. 'Dinging' the doors slid open to reveal the empty elevator.

The wait to get to the roof was almost unbearable for the young boy. Zack was fidgeting and shifting foot to foot, this did not escape the notice of Angeal.

"Zack…" he said calmly but with a warning tone.

"I know, it's just I can't seem to control it! I feel like I'm going to explode if I don't let the energy out." Zack explained bright blue eyes shining earnestly up to his mentor. The doors 'dinged' again and Angeal smirked.

"Such a puppy." He teased as he stepped out onto the rood where the helicopter waited with an angry red headed pilot.

"There you are! I was beginning to think you _walked_ to Kalm, yo!" Reno spouted climbing into the pilot's seat, and starting the engines. Angeal and Zack climbed into the passengers' seating the duffel bag being thrown to the opposite side. Afterwards the large black haired man closed the heavy door and the helicopter took off into the early morning sunlight.

* * *

><p><strong>(1st Person POV- Kalika)<strong>

I relished in the feeling of having the wind blowing through my dark blue hair. My white button up shirt with blue plaid stripes whipped at my back and my baggy steel grey Capri sweatpants billowed around my legs. The only bit of clothing that wasn't affected by the wind was the black band around my chest.

Upon looking further down the road I was able to spot two figures walking down the road I was taking into town. The smaller of them looked like he was talking animatedly to the larger. I was about to pull Red off the path so he couldn't run down those people, but a "Kweh!" and a slight increase in speed told me I was too late. He had seen them and Red _loved _people.

Before I knew it we were practically on top of them. It was all I could do to pull red slightly off track enough so the man with the huge sword wouldn't be run over. I heard a cry of "Angeal!" before I felt by bottom leave the feathery back of Red.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as I flew off the Chocobo and the black haired man whipped around. His dark blue eyes widened with surprise a moment before I crashed into him knocking us both to the ground.

"Angeal! Angeal! Are you okay?" a voice practically screamed.

Groaning I sat up slowly before remembering that I was _on_ someone. When I realized I shot up into a sitting position and leaned over him so I could see his face.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" I asked my red orbs meeting his shocked blue ones. He never got to answer when his companion started laughing off to the side.

"No! No, stop it! Aha that tickles! Angeal help me!" we both turned to see Red tickling the younger boy quite successfully with his beak. In an attempt to get away the boy started running in circles. Unfortunately Red had no trouble keeping up and gave chase continuing to tickle him. Without even knowing it 'Angeal' and I sighed and at the exact same time and called out:

"Zack."

"Red!"

Both Chocobo and boy stopped in their tracks and looked over to us. I took this chance to jump off Angeal and grab red's reins. Once I again had control of the bird I turned back to see the large raven-haired man getting up and dusting himself off.

"Sorry about Red he's still young and likes people a little _too _much." I explained laughing awkwardly patting the Chocobo on the side of the neck, and he "Kweh'd!" happily. "So are you okay?" I questioned the surprisingly tall and well built man.

"Yes, I am fine. You only caught me off guard." He assured me looking straight into my eyes with absolute certainty that alone impressed me. Not many people could or _would_ look me in the eye so directly. I nodded in response and then jumped back onto my Chocobo. It was then that a sudden thought hit me.

"Are you guys SOLDIERs by any chance?" I enquired from my elevated perch atop Red.

"Yup, Angeal here is a First Class and I'm Second!" Zack declared with pride pointing his thumb at his mentor and himself respectfully.

"I see then. Just a piece of advice, don't announce that in town. Most folk aren't very fond of them and those that are are usually fan girls." I told them and Zack visibly deflated, and Angeal's brow lowered a fraction.

"Thank you for the warning." Angeal said evenly and I nodded again

"Yup, no problem, that's the very least I could do for almost running you over anyways." Again I laughed awkwardly as I turned Red back towards the town, "Well maybe see you later then!" I called spurring my two legged steed into action. I could hear Zack call a farewell but what he said exactly I didn't know because of the wind rushing past my ears.

As I quickly made my way to work I decided that this was _never _how I would have pictured my day starting.

* * *

><p><strong>Well here is my attempt at an AngealxOC because he is awesome and there isn't enough good fan fiction out there for him. Well… <strong>_**straight**_** fan fiction at least…**

**I hope that everyone (including the Chocobos) were in character!**

**Please drop a review if you liked it!**


	2. The Unexpected Take 2

**Woot the next chapter is here! For those who didn't notice I have changed my name from Cold Fyre to Fate's Design. No there isn't a particular reason for this I just kinda got bored of my old one and decided it's time for a change. XD;;;**

**Second I would like to apologise for the shortness of this chapter, I know I usually write longer chapters than this but I found that where I ended it was perfect and I couldn't find anything to add to it XD;;.**

**Anyways that's all, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>"I'm here!" I called in to the Weapons Shop where I was employed.<p>

"There ya're! Yer late!" Ven barked at from the back of the store, I could hear him moving things around.

"Sorry I'm late but Red just about ran someone down…" I sighed, "…again." I heard Ven laugh as I rounded a corner to see him crouched over a cardboard box.

"I like 'im more an' more everyday!" he chuckled slicing the tape open on the box he was bending over. Ven was a tall man standing at least a foot over my measly 5'4". He had bright green eyes and dirty blonde, spiky hair, and he had the customary cigar in between his teeth. It was obvious he wanted to say more but a loud "SQUAWK!" cut him off.

Before either of us was able to do anything a blue macaw dove down from the roof, and started attacking my boss. "Ya damn bird! Stop with yer damn peckin'!"

"SQUAWK! Damn bird! Damn bird!" I mimicked Ven flying in circles around his head assaulting him from every angle possible while the blonde man waved his arms about to try and ward off the bird. I sighed, what is it with animals today?"

"Rex!" I called to the parrot, holding up my arm like a perch. Instantly it stopped circling Ven and landed on my arm ruffling his feathers while they stared each other down.

"Stupid bird, I should throw ya to tha fiends and see how they like macaw!" he growled at the blue avian creature.

"SQUAWK! Like ta see ya try!" the bird replied doing a little victory dance on my arm.

"Imma clip yer wings if ya don't get yer feathery arse outta 'ere!"

"Ya can try bird brain! SQUAWK!" it taunted Ven and I intervened at that moment before it could go any further than that.

"Rex go up and watch the front of the store. Let us know if any one comes in okay?" he whistled before flying to the front desk.

"You da boss!" he replied in mid flight, and I heard Ven scoff before going back to unloading the bottles that were contained in the box he had just opened.

"So what did we get this time?" I asked walking over so I could see in the container.

Ven shrugged, "I dunno some sorta fancy polish stuff meant for swords or somthin'." He held up a plain black bottle with a screw off white cap, "Now stop gawkin' at it an' help me unpack." Chuckling I bent down and began to pull out the bottles.

It couldn't have been more than twenty minutes when I heard Rex at the front:

"Intruders! Intruders! SQUAWK!" I sighed putting what I had left in my arms on the shelf and made my way to the front where the 'intruders' were. Setting aside my exasperation for the bird I put on my most warm and welcoming smile.

"Oh cool! Look Angeal it talks!" a _familiar_ bubbly voice exclaimed and I wanted to stop, turn and run the other way as fast as I could. The only problem: they had already seen me. "Hey!" Zack called in greeting, gaining the attention of his mentor as well.

"Hello." He greeted me politely, nodding cordially as Zack turned his attention to Rex saying random words to him and watching as the bird repeated them back to him.

"He's easily excited isn't he?" I joked pointing my thumb over to the black haired boy.

"You have no idea." Angeal replied and I could have sworn I saw a hint of a smirk but it was gone before I could confirm it.

"So, um… did you need any help finding anything?" I asked awkwardly the episode earlier today coming straight to mind, as I did my best not to fidget.

"Yes, I am looking for some sword polish and maybe some restore materias." He said.

"Well we just got a whole load of sword buff this morning, but we don't have any material. We don't have enough money to afford them, and since we're so close to Midgar people will usually just go there if they want some." I explained, he only nodded in response , and he glanced over to Zack who was still being entertained by Rex. "Hey Ven!" I called into the back of the store.

Crashing and bumping was heard and it was shortly followed by grumbled curses before he yelled back, "Whaddaya want?" I could hear his footsteps as he came to where we were standing.

"SQUAWK! Whaddaya want! Whaddaya want!" the bird echoed my boss before I could tell him why I had summoned him to the front, Ven instantly turned to the macaw.

"Shaddap, ya stupid pee brain!" he spat back. The bird only flapped its wings and bobbed its head.

"SQUAWK! Better than bird brain!" right away I saw Ven move to attack Rex and I grabbed his arm before he could reach him.

"Ven, could you please go get some of that polish that just came in this morning and bring it here for these customers?" I requested of the angry store owner who turned his attention from Rex to me.

"Hey what're you doin' orderin' _me_ around? I'm the owner 'ere not you, so I should be tha one givin' instructions not you!" he stated gruffly his cigar bouncing between his teeth as he talked.

"Okay, but can I trust you up here alone with Rex and know that he will still be alive and in one piece when I return?" I retaliated and I could see it in his eyes and how he ground his cigar that I'd hit the nail right on the head.

"Fine, but don't expect it ta be a regular occurrence!" he turned to a stoic looking Angeal and a shocked looking Zack, "Sit tight and try not ta get yer panties in a twist, I'll be back with yer damn polish in a second." Ven said rudely to the raven haired SOLDIER.

Once he had disappeared back down the walkway I twisted back to Angeal, "I'm sorry about him, he is really rough around the edges but deep down he's a good guy who genuinely cares. Although he does have an odd way of showing it." I laughed nervously, and he listened with an unchanging stoic face, "If it's any consolation, Ven's like that to everybody."

"Damn straight I'm like that to everybody!" the blonde man said returning with a bottle and a satisfied smirk, "Can't let people think I'm soft." At his statement I thought I saw another smirk flash across his features, but again it was gone before I could be certain. Shoving the bottle into my hands Ven continued, "Is there anythin' else you SOLDIERs want?" he demanded as gruffly as always.

"Materia, but your associate has already informed us that you have none."

"Nope. Don't want it don't need it." He replied a little more civilly, "Anythin' else?"

"No, thank you, this is all we need." Angeal replied respectfully, hmm… maybe Ven could take etiquette lessons from him…

"A'ight Kal go ring this up for 'im while I finish unpackin'." He ordered giving me a little shove towards the desk before he stomped back down the aisle.

Doing as he directed I motioned for them both to follow me to the counter where the cash register was located. Going in the side and up a step I found I was completely eye level with Angeal, "So what brings you guys to town anyways? Or is it some top secret mission I'm not supposed to know about." I asked hoping for the former and o wouldn't be stuck in a dead end conversation.

"No, this is a trip to get Zack some experience in the field fighting fiends." He informed me stoically. Rex shifted on his T-stand and Angeal's eyes glance to the side tracking the movement.

"I see, that's nice then and as an added bonus you even get some quality father/son time." I stated and suddenly the room was _silent_. Even Rex seemed to realize and became immobile as a boulder. When I saw the looks on their faces I knew I'd just made a _huge _misunderstanding.

"He's not my son." Angeal replied confirming my mistake.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry! It's just that you two- and you're together- with the hair-" I sputtered trying to explain my oversight.

"I understand you are not the first to come to such a conclusion. How much do I owe you?" he said completely changing the subject. I was sure that my face was as red as it felt as I quickly scanned the bottle.

"26.98G is your total." I told him, using the excuse of looking for a plastic bag to not look him in the eye. He passed a couple of bills over the counter, I hurriedly took them and then gave him his change. The atmosphere had changed from carefree to awkward so fast none of us really knew what to say. Luckily Zack was there.

"Hey we never caught your name before!" he stated swinging his arms behind his head, and just like that the silence was broken.

"Oh right! Duh, where are my manners?" I asked rhetorically, and was about to continue when Angeal spoke up.

"Perhaps they are on vacation with Ven's." this time I was sure that he was smirking! So who would have guessed that _Angeal_ of all people would have a sense of humour?

"I suppose they did!" I laughed and stuck out my hand, "My name's Kalika Kobayashi, but you can call me Kal or Kali for short." He took my hand his almost engulfing mine completely. After my brief introduction he grabbed the back and started to lead his apprentice out.

"I'm sure we will meet again Kalika." He stated somewhat poetically at the door.

"Bye Kal!" Zack called enthusiastically waving at me as he followed the raven haired man onto the street. It seemed that even though Angeal did not seem to have a fondness for nicknames, Zack certainly did. Not that it came as any surprise of course. Suddenly an unexpected thought popped into my head and unable to resist I called back to my boss.

"Hey Ven!"

"What?" he shouted back, and I grinned widely.

"Maybe you could take etiquette lessons from Angeal!"

"Shaddap!" Yup same old Ven.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope that was somewhat satisfactory, and I also hope I kept Ven's accent consistant XD;;<strong>

**Seems like she still has a lot to learn about Angeal, but don't worry that will change :P**

**I think the best part to write was Angeal's joke about her manners XD but really who didn't think they were father and son before they knew better? I know I did XD**

**That's all I got for now. Please drop a review if you liked it!**


	3. A Dance with Death

**Finally the next chapter is here! I'm so sorry this is sooo incredibly late I had a sever bout of writer's block and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get past it. But at last I have overcome it and now have for you the next chapter XD**

**Originally this chapter was going to be a lot longer and we met the antagonist but I really like how I ended the chapter so I split it into two and we meet the bad guy in the next one soon to come ^3^**

**And so without any further delay here is the third chapter of Blue Rose!**

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke feeling groggy and reluctant to get out of bed. So in other words this day was completely normal thus far. Groaning I threw the covers back and slowly got ready for my daily routine.<p>

First off I had a shower then I got dressed in an outfit similar to yesterdays. The differences between this one and the previous one were this one had black with red plaid, and my baggy capri's were also black. I had another band around my chest like before but today it was red. Once I was dressed I brushed my short hair and left my room to officially start the day.

First and foremost was breakfast thankfully my dad was up before me and had already made pancakes. Yum. Filling a plate I lathered them in some kind of berry syrup and dug in hungrily. To wash it all down I had a large glass of milk beside my plate.

Finished I put all my dishes in the sink to deal with later. Apparently my father had had the same idea because there were already dirty dishes in the sink.

Next was to pick fresh flowers, and go visit mom. With that in mind I headed out and made a small bouquet of flowers. We didn't have a beautiful garden since mom left us because neither my dad nor I had time to tend it. Both of us were too busy trying to keep the ranch afloat. Luckily though some wildflowers grew nearby so those were the ones I always took to her.

Once that was done I made my way to the grassy knoll where she rested underneath a giant cherry tree. When I reached the headstone I exchanged the wilted flora for the ones I had brought with me.

_Here lies:  
>Laniya Kobayashi<br>Beloved wife and mother  
>"Always look to the future, but never forget the past and always live in the present."<em>

"Hey mom, I hope you're happy in the Lifestream visiting with everyone that's there. I'm sure there are some very interesting people there." I chuckled softly, "you probably already know this but Red almost ran someone down again yesterday, his name is Angeal Hewley. He was a First Class SOLDIER maybe you knew him at one point when you worked for Shinra. Oh and Zack! How could I forget Zack?" I laughed, "He's full of energy, kind of like the little brother I never had or the puppy I've always wanted. They were both of course very friendly, and I hope to maybe see them again before they head back to Midgar. Even Ven met them he hasn't changed at all since I first told you about him." I thought for a moment to remember if I'd forgotten anything. When I couldn't come up with anything I wrapped it up, "Well I think that's everything so I'll leave for now but I'll be back tomorrow morning with the stories of today. Goodbye for now mom."

Not soon after I had finished did my cell phone start ringing. The caller I.D said it was the weapon's store. I wonder what Ven wants…?

"Hello?"

"Yeah, Kal I don't think I'mma gonna need ya' at the store today." Ven said stoically over the phone. This caught my attention, since when is _Ven _ever this calm? Instantly I was suspicious.

"Okay, what's up?" I responded eyes locking onto the mobile device like I was looking through it to the man on the other end.

"Wha— nothin's goin' on! I jus' though' tha' it's kinda slow today and I'd give ya' the day off! Jeez, whattaya think is goin' on?" Ven replied defensively sounding more like himself. I knew he was lying though because his accent always gets really heavy whenever he does. When I remained silent I could hear him cussing under his breath.

"Well…?" I prompted him.

"Well wha'?"

"Are you going to tell me why you _really _don't want me coming in today?" more cussing was heard.

"There ain't no goddamn reason other than I don' wan' ya 'ere today 'cause it's so friggen' slow! Can' ya get that' through yer damn 'ead?" oh yeah he was _definitely _hiding something.

"Ven. Tell me what's happening today that I can't be present for, and if you say that you just don't want me because it's so slow then I'm coming in anyways." I threatened him determined to get my truthful answer.

There was much more cussing and swearing in the background as I waited for him to answer my demand.

Silence followed the outburst of profanities and I continued to wait patiently. If there was only one thing I knew about Ven, it was his patience and its non-existance.

"Alrigh' alrigh' I'll tell ya." He relented but hesitated before continuing, "His Royal Pain in the Ass-ness is coming to check out the new inventory." He explained sullenly realizing that he had lost the argument.

"Okay… but why does that mean I can't come in today?"I questioned him further it didn't really add up to me.

"I don' like tha way he looks at ya'." Ven replied with a little more edge to his voice.

Look at me? I didn't think he looked at me any differently than anyone else. Excluding Zack and Angeal of course, they're the only ones who didn't take one look at my eyes and gaped in horror.

"What do you mean 'look at me'? I don't understand." He hesitated once again before answering.

"He looks at ya like he looks at the merchandise. Like a possession or some sort of rare item. I don't like it, it gives me a bad feelin'." The gruff man grumbled, "But if yer lookin' for somethin' to do today, go make sure tha' Angeal an' Zack stay clear away from the shop as well. Cause Silverthorn will definitely want tha' large sword he has."

I nodded in response but since Ven couldn't see me the action was pretty much rendered useless. "Alright I'll do my best to keep them away for the day but first I gotta find them." I sighed, that was going to be harder than it sounded, "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then Ven." I concluded our conversation. He murmured a farewell before we both hung up.

Now my mind was set on finding the two men that I'd humiliated myself in front of. How the hell was I going to do that? I certainly didn't want a repeat of our first encounter so unfortunately that left Red out. Unfortunately because Red was our fastest chocobo and that without a doubt would have been the quickest way to locate them.

Instead I took one of yellow chocobos and rode into town deciding that was probably the best place to start searching for them. Who knows, maybe they're taking a day off? Psh, yeah right! These guys were SOLDIERs do they even _get _vacations?

In town I had to take the long way to the inn in order to avoid going by the weapon's shop. It was unlikely that Silverthorn was already there but I wasn't taking any chances. Once I arrived at my destination I tied my chocobo to the post and made my way inside. Surprisingly the front desk was empty so I rang the little bell to alert someone that I was here.

As expected a tall, bald man with plain grey eyes and equally plain clothes came out of a back room. It was likely that was there they kept all the records of past customers.

"Can I help you?" he asked gruffly but not unkindly, it was closer to uncaring.

"I was wondering if you could tell me if a black haired man with a large sword on his back and a younger boy that could pass as his son left to go anywhere earlier today." I enquired of the intimidating man behind the desk.

"Yeah, they left early this morning, but where exactly I don't know. I didn't ask and they didn't say. Anything else you want?"

"Nope, that's all thanks!" I squeaked as I slowly back out of the building. Woo, I'd never felt so inconsequential in my entire life. Just by looking down and me like that made me feel like he was a superior predator locking eyes on its prey.

Getting back on the chocobo I decided to search the fields around the town next where the fiends lurked. Obviously they are, or were, training so those wide open areas were the perfect place to look for them.

* * *

><p>Hours later I found myself sore, exhausted, and still alone in these blasted fields. <em>Where <em>on Gaia _are _they? At this point though I didn't care and flopped onto the grass, rolling onto my back and started to watch the clouds roll by. For a moment my vision had been blocked by a giant feathery, yellow head before the chocobo went off to graze or lie down somewhere. No doubt he was tired too; he was the one who had done all the running.

I wasn't sure how much time passed like that but I was in a state where I just couldn't get myself to care. Suddenly I felt like I was being watched, and I craned my neck upwards towards where I felt the eyes on me. Immediately I thought it had to be Zack or Angeal, but I couldn't have been more wrong. No more than a hundred feet from me stood a menacing wolf fiend.

Its ratty fur was black which made its red eyes stand out all the more clearly. Its fangs were bared in a silent snarl, and its jowls were dripping with saliva. Its shoulders were hunched like it was prepared to move very quickly should the situation call for it.

I froze. What was I going to do now? I was practically cornered by a fiend and I hungry fiend at that. I didn't stand any chance of out running it. Maybe if I got on the chocobo fast enough I might, but that was still a very slim chance. Damn I knew I should have brought Red!

Making my decision I got up slowly making sure to keep eye contact with the beast, and then I located my feathery bird in my peripherals sleeping happily off to the side. Little by little I made my way to it then gently nudged it awake all the while the fiend and I were caught in a deadly staring match. Once the chocobo was almost standing I leapt on as quick as I could then urged it into an immediate run.

I didn't bother to look back because I knew that the fiend would be in hot pursuit of its dinner. The only good thing about the situation was I didn't need to constantly tell my chocobo to run faster because it too had seen the predator and its survival instincts took care of the rest. So all I had to do was hold on for dear life. Literally.

Of course it was only a few seconds later that the chocobo stumbled and I was thrown from its back. As a natural reaction I shut my eyes and curled up into a ball and braced for impact. I hit the hard ground with a thud and I could feel the air knocked from my lungs as I rolled off the momentum.

When I opened my eyes the only sight that greeted me was the sight of a fiend leaping to claim its fallen prey. Time seemed to slow down as the animal flew through the air towards me. I closed my eyes again and saw my life flash before my eyes, memories of when mom was still alive, then less pleasant ones of my early teen years, then meeting Angeal and Zack. In this short amount of time I prepared myself for death and recognized this as my time to go.

When I didn't feel a heavy body land on me or the painful bite of the monster's jaws I dared to open my eyes once again. A man stood over me with a large sword on his back, instantly I knew whose backside I was looking at.

Angeal.

I was so shocked I didn't even realize that I could once again breathe. Sucking in a deep much needed breath I started to cough to clear my scratchy throat. Tears started to dampen my eyes due to my coughing fit and at my recognition of my narrow escape from death.

I think Angeal asked me something because I saw his lips moving but the sentence did reach my scattered brain. I was still trying to process the fact that I was still alive and not currently in the Lifestream circling the planet.

My arms started to shake with the effort of lifting my back off the ground. Eventually my whole body was shaking and I was suddenly very cold despite the hot sun beating down on me. Distantly I noted that he was kneeling beside me but I was still too absent-minded to really care.

A voice seemed to be talking to me a deep, masculine voice but I couldn't have paid any attention even if I'd wanted to. Then I felt something slide underneath my legs and my back before I was lifted off the ground. For a moment I didn't fully understand what was going on and grabbed a fist full of his shirt front in my hand.

When my brain finally processed the situation I came to the conclusion that I was being carried. I relaxed a little bit but still held fast to his shirt. This didn't seem to particularly bother him as he walked towards his destination.

Eventually with the rocking motion of this steps combined with his body heat and the events of today I found myself growing weary. For a while I fought sleep as my head bobbed and my eyes threatened to close. I did my best using the last of my energy to stay awake as long as I could but it was a losing battle and soon I found myself allowing the darkness to engulf me.

* * *

><p><strong>Urgh… my hand… it hurts! DX<strong>

**Well I hope you all really liked this chapter and there was something I was wanting to put here but I've forgotten now…**

**Review if you liked it XD**


	4. Lucifer Silverthorn

**Alright…. Here is the second part of the previous chapter. I hope you are all as excited as I am we meet the dreaded antagonist 8D I shouldn't be happy about that … okay SO ANYWAYS I discovered a song a little while ago that after listening really closely to the lyrics I found followed this storyline to a "T" XD Unlike my story "The Reason" I will not be changing the title because blue rose has very great significance to the story (mainly because Kalika is Greek for rose and she has blue hair XD) but ANYWAYS the title of this song is "All You Did Was Save My Life" by Our Lady Peace. Go search it up XD it's an awesome song, and those of you who followed me from my Genesis story will agree to that (or not it's all up to personal preference XD).**

**So without any further delays I give you… THE NEXT CHAPTER yeah!**

* * *

><p>(3rd Person POV- Angeal)<p>

Angeal looked down at the young woman cradled in his arms; he hand still gripped the front of his shirt even in sleep. In this state Kalika looked so vulnerable and relaxed. As he walked back to town he could feel her shift and curl into him and the raven haired man stared down in slight confusion.

He had never had much experience with girls especially in a romantic way. Before he joined SOLDIER all the girls had been more interested in the son of the rich landlord, Genesis Rhapsodos. Then afterwards he had been surrounded by other boys of his age and too busy to go out and meet girls. Even during the nights when Genesis, Sephiroth, and himself would sneak out and go to clubs or parties the girls they met were usually looking more for one night stands rather than relationships.

Shaking his head Angeal cleared his mind of those thoughts that came out of nowhere and continued his march back to Kalm. Fortunately on his way Angeal would pass by the place where he had left Zack during their daily training session. It was lucky for Kalika that he had chased down the wolf fiend that had gotten away from his young apprentice otherwise she would no longer be on Gaia but in the Life stream circling the Planet merely observing as humans and animals lived out their lives.

As he topped a knoll Angeal was able to see Zack lying in the grass with his hands behind his head and one leg propped over the other in the ultimate laid back position. At the sound of his approaching footsteps the young puppy turned his head and then jumped up to greet him.

"Zack I thought I told you to do squats while I was gone." He reprimanded his student.

"Yeah but I finished early so I decided to take a little break. Hey is that Kal?" he asked suddenly realizing that Angeal was in fact carrying something or in this case some_one_.

"Yes, she was attacked by the wolf fiend that slipped away during the exercise." Upon seeing the horror-stricken look on the boy's face Angeal quickly continued, "Thankfully I was able to reach her before any harm could be fall her." The horror on his face was quickly replaced by guilt at the knowledge that something terrible could have happened because of him.

"Training is over for today, we are heading back to Kalm." Angeal stated plainly to his sullen apprentice and then they started the walk back to Kalm.

As they strolled it was easy to see that Zack was unhappy about the events that almost transpired because of his inattentiveness. Angeal was distracted momentarily as Kalika shifted in his arms to a more comfortable position.

"So, where are we going to take her?" the young boy asked morosely doing his best impression of puppy eyes up at the bigger man. Angeal stared straight ahead concentrating on the little town in the distance. Truth be told he didn't know where he should take her. He didn't know where she lived, should he take her to the Weapon's Shop where she worked? In Angeal's mind that seemed like the best idea.

Before that however there was business that needed to be taken care of.

As they entered the town's gates Angeal addressed his apprentice, "We will take her to the Weapon's Shop, and Zack…" he left the sentence hanging and like he predicted the young boy perked up like a puppy wanting a treat.

"Yes?" his bright blue eyes gazed eagerly up at the larger raven haired man. In response Angeal bent down slightly so he was able to let go of Kalika's legs and have her in a somewhat standing position with his left hand still supporting her back. Then with his free hand he reached for the handle of the giant Buster Sword on his back. Zack, anticipating what was going to happen started dancing side to side excitedly. Angeal lifted the blade off his back and held it out towards the boy who took it in both his hands eagerly.

"As punishment for letting the wolf fiend escape you are to go back to the hotel room and polish this until it is spotless." At Angeal's words Zack's face visibly and he let his head and arms drop in disappointment.

"Aww…" he whined but did as he was told and started in the direction of their current lodgings. It was slow going for the boy who wasn't used to the weight of the heavy sword. Once he was lost in the crowds of the afternoon hustle and bustle of the town Angeal again picked Kalika up and continued on his way to the shop.

As he strolled people gave him a variety of stares. Some were angry, others were disgusted, but most were disapproving. As a First Class SOLDIER Angeal was accustomed to people staring at him, but not like this, what did make this situation any different than the rest that cause their unusual gazes? When he looked them in the eyes majority of the people would immediately turn away but there were a few who held his gaze evenly, unabashed that they had been caught gaping. The trip to the shop seemed to be longer than he remembered from last time but that could have been because people weren't watching him continually all the previous times. It was too long before he saw the familiar windows and sign of his destination. What awaited him there though confused him more than anyone on the street previously ever did.

Outside the door stood two burly men.

One was dark skinned, his black hair in a buzz cut style. He wore sunglasses and a black muscle shirt to show off his many tattoos and large biceps. His partner was much the same except for being of a lighter skin tone with an electric blue Mohawk. He didn't have anybody art that Angeal could see but he didn't doubt for a second that the man had at least one somewhere on him. There was one thing that was painfully obvious about both men though, they were hired thugs.

Angeal started to have second thoughts about leaving Kalika here. Judging by what was outside, what awaited them on the _inside_? Warning bells started going off in his head, but he quelled them with the thought of the gruff storeowner. Even though Angeal had not known the man for a great length of time, he knew that Ven wouldn't let anyone push him around if he didn't want them to especially in his own store. Plus there was nothing that said Angeal _had _to leave Kalika there once he entered. If he didn't like what he saw he would take her back to the hotel where Zack already awaited them. Resolve renewed he continued towards the shop.

Steeling himself Angeal made his way up to the door where the two hired guards stood watch. As he approached both of their heads turned in his direction. The ebony haired man could feel their scrutinizing gazes from underneath their sunglasses, but he didn't let that daunt him. Angeal returned their stares confidently and without fear. As an addition he released some of his energy off of him in order to intimidate them in return and deter them from starting a confrontation once they realized that he was not someone that they wanted to tamper with.

He assumed that his technique had worked when both men turned their gazes away and let him pass without question.

The bell chimed cheerily as Angeal entered the shop. Inside two men stood at the counter. One was easily recognizable as Ven who stood behind the counter. The other man was unfamiliar.

He had long golden blonde hair that went to his shoulder blades and was pulled back in a half ponytail secured with a simple black band. When the unknown man turned Angeal stared into two ice blue eyes that were as cold emotionally as they were in color. His nose was perfectly straight and his mouth had a mocking smile. As clothes he wore a pristine black suit and tie with a crisp white shirt underneath. He held a black top hat in between his fingers while his hands rested atop a black cane that was poised in front of him in an aristocratic manner.

"My my, what happened here?" he enquired his voice sensually deep portraying passion and emotion that contrasted his appearance and his eyes. _Especially _his eyes.

Angeal was instantly on high alert and warning bells were screaming in his ears. Everything about this man screamed that something was not right. Everything about him invited you in and that made Angeal wary, he felt he was looking at a wolf in sheep's clothing. He narrowed his eyes and was glad he was able to look down on the man, even if it was only by an inch or two, and begrudgingly answered his ligitmate question.

"An accident, I see I have come a bad time, I will come back later." He responded vaguely and noticed that Ven seemed to relax tremendously at this and released his grinding hold on his ever present cigar. That is, until the other man spoke up.

"Oh dear that is dreadful news, I do hope that no one was hurt." He replied with false concern and his scornful smirk widened fractionally, "That will not be necessary I believe, Ven and I have concluded our necessary business and it is time that I take my leave." He said as he straightened his already wrinkle free blazer and tie, before nodding to the shop keeper who had once again started grating his cigar, "Until next time then." With that final farewell he put his hat on his head and passed Angeal but not before sending one possessive look towards the bluenette in his arms. The SOLDIER swivelled his head to follow the man as he exited the small store.

Once he was gone the atmosphere in the room lightened considerably as Ven let out a huge sigh of relief and made his way around the counter. He glanced out the window to watch as the dark skinned man and his electric blue haired partner flanked their employer as he walked down the street. Citizens gave them a wide berth so as to avoid angering the two imposing bodyguards. Only when they were fully out of sight did Ven fully relax and address Angeal.

"A'ight so what happen'd ta Kal?" he asked gruffly stalking back behind the counter, "An' remember," he reached under the counter, pulled out a shotgun and cocked it, "there _is _a wrong answ'r." Angeal would have laughed if he didn't know that Ven wasn't joking.

"It was a training accident. Zack let a wolf fiend escape during the exercise. I chased it down while he concentrated on doing squats to cool down. Luckily I was able to arrive just in time to save Kalika before any harm could come to her." Angeal explained and Ven's mouth twisted in displeasure and he frowned deeply setting the butt of the gun on the counter top.

"So yer sayin' that she's like this because' a tha' kid an' you?" Ven growled evidently not happy with the explanation in the slightest.

"Yes." Angeal answered stoically and Ven sighed and averted his gaze. After a few stressful moments each seeming longer than the last, the blonde man unloaded the gun and placed it back underneath the counter. He didn't look particularly pleased about it but accepted it anyways. Not that he really had much of a choice.

"Fine. Brin' 'er back 'ere. I gotta cot 'r somethin' around 'ere somewhere." Angeal followed the man to the back of his shop where a small break room was. It was fitted with only the necessities of a small kitchenette, an old ragged couch, and a T.V on a beaten up stand. Since the couch was the only available seating area it was obvious that was where he was to put Kalika. Angeal gently placed her on the sofa taking extra care in removing her hand from the front of his shirt, which proved to be more difficult than he had originally thought. She had a grip like iron.

"I will leave her here in your care then." He stated straightening back to his full height. Afterwards heading back towards the doorway they had just come through.

"Hey," Ven exclaimed causing Angeal to stop and look back at him over his shoulder, "Where's yer monster of a sword?" he asked before Angeal left the small room.

"With Zack, why?" Ven seemed to let out another sigh of what could have been relief and then replied,

"Good, don't ever let tha' snake Lucifer Silverthorn see it." He warned very seriously green eyes boring into Angeal's blue ones to emphasize how important it was. Angeal nodded his agreeance before he left Kalika and Ven.

But when does anything ever go according to plan?

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun! The antagonist makes his appearance! Well what do you think? :3 I had enormous fun writing him XD<strong>

**Also for those who are looking for a light hearted story, I'm sorry but you're looking in the wrong place XD this is one of my most complicated and darkest plots. I'm currently in debate on whether to give this story a happy or sad ending.**

**On another note though if anyone IS possibly wanting a light hearted AngealxOC "Dogs and Butterflies" by Boredom Queen of Insanity is also very good and you can find it in my favourites. I can't guarantee that it will be light hearted either but it's AWESOME AND YOU SHOULD GO READ IT IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY XDD**

**Please review if you liked it!**

**Until next time~**


	5. Seeing Red

**Hey guys! I'm back! Who would have guessed? XD anyways I'm here with some good news and some bad news. Good news is I come bearing the gift of a new chapter! 8D Tah-da~! The bad news is I think this story may be put on hiatus. We shall see how I feel after this chapter, the answer will be pretty clear if in a week's time you see "hiatus" in the description then you have your answer. I am, however, planning to write a one-shot that consists of a shortened version of this fic so if anyone is interested about that I would be happy to have your support! :D**

**Anonymous reviews:**

**Gmask: Haha thank you, and yes I loosely based his appearance off of Lucius Malfoy XD.**

* * *

><p>A couple days later I was rather rudely awoken by the sound of helicopter rotors thumping heavily outside my window. Sitting bolt upright in bed I didn't even think twice before I was grabbing a random shirt and sprinting out my bedroom door. What the hell was going on that warranted a <em>helicopter<em> landing in our backyard at this ungodly hour.

I burst out the front door with one arm through the sleeve only to find that I'd grabbed a hoodie instead of an actual shirt. The ranch was in complete chaos as the panicked chocobos ran in frantic circles. The machine responsible was beginning its decent over the hill where my mother's memorial was. Stuffing my other arm into its proper place I angrily zipped up the front as I marched with a fury to the small hill.

How _dare_ they wake us so early and send the entire farm into disarray! How dare they defile my mother's monument site by landing that hunk of junk so close to it!

The wind generated by the rotors caused my coat and hair to billow wildly in the gusts. The door on the side slid open to reveal two men. One had vibrant red hair and the other was bald with dark skin. Slowly the great metal contraption landed on the ground right near the cherry tree. The great tree bent and swayed in the wind while having all its beautiful flowers forcefully ripped from its branches.

My steps fuelled themselves with new rage as I continued to stalk towards the two men had jumped out and were now surveying the area the occupied. The red head's eyes were the first to find me and a cocky smirk stretched over his face.

"What in Minerva's name do you think you are _doing?!_" I screamed at him and the leer dropped from his face instantly. His partner spared us a sideways glance from his conversation with the pilot. "This is a resting place for my _mother_! How _dare_ you defile it by landing this hunk of junk here!" the red-head glanced desperately to his colleague a silent plea for help, but I wasn't finished just yet, "Not to mention the fact that you sent the whole ranch into a panicked frenzy with that ridiculous racket you made! So what do you have to say for yourselves?" I raged at the shell shocked man in front of me.

His mouth opened and closed but no words came out, I had obviously shocked him dumb, but judging from his appearance I didn't think that was much of a task. Blue eyes were opened as wide as they could go as they shifted nervously between me and his bald partner. Putting my fists on my hips I gave him one of my darkest glares as I waited for his explanation. His expression changed just then to curious confusion as his eyes narrowed with uncertainty.

"Do I know you, yo?" he asked and I threw my hands up in the air exasperatedly. I figured that was the better choice between the option of that or slapping him across the face.

"Are you _kidding_ me?!" I screeched before his co-worker intercepted and murmured something to the vibrant haired man.

"I offer you my apologies but this was the largest expanse of open space this close to the town." he stated professionally positioning himself in between me and the red head. It was then that I noticed he was wearing dark sunglasses that concealed his eyes.

I was just about to tear a strip off him too until I heard a cry of "Kalika!" from behind me. Turning around I saw my dad trudging up the hill towards us. Apprehension twisted his features and I didn't understand why. I mean sure they were Shinra and most likely members of the Turks, but my father was not like this. Something else was going on here that I didn't know about.

Coming up behind me he stopped and put his hands securely on my shoulders. "Now gentlemen, what brings you to Kalm?" he asked as he gently squeezed my shoulders in a reassuring manner while I gave both men a level stare.

The sunglasses man straightened his tie and suit before addressing my father, "That is confidential Shinra business." he replied stoically clasping his hands in front of himself. The other stuck his hands in his pockets and looked around disinterestedly.

"Alright," my dad said with his fingers tapping my shoulders and I crossed my arms, "Well perhaps you could do so a little more quietly. Your chopper frightened the chocobos and it will take time to settle them down before we may start our daily schedule. Kalika, why don't you go check on them and make sure that they're okay." he dismissed me and with one final glare at the two suits I turned and headed back.

* * *

><p>"…And <em>then<em> he had the gall to ask if he knew me! I know I would have remembered that jerk if I'd even so much as bumped into him on the street!" I ranted and raved to Ven while I stocked the shelves with a vengeance taking my anger out on the goods.

Ven however was silent as he watched me from his position behind the counter. Chin propped up on one hand he watched calculatingly and I found it strange that our roles were reversed. Usually it was I who was listening while he ranted and raved to me.

"Well? Say something! It's weird that you're so silent." I commanded him when I wasn't able to handle the hush any longer, even Rex was taking a break from attacking the boss. Ven scowled at me and I felt my mood lighten a bit.

"Well wha' do ya wan' me at say?" he asked with an almost offended tone. I smiled for the first time that day as I set the last bottle on the shelf.

"You're such a snaky old man." I taunted him and just I predicted he took the bait. Slamming a hand down on the counter he retaliated.

"Hey! Ya'd better respect me. I'm yer damn boss and it's me tha' pays ya! Kids today got nah respec'." he fumed, "Nah stop yer complanin' and get back ta work!"

"Squawk! Get ta work! Get ta work!" Rex mimicked as he started to fly circles around Ven's head. Waving his hands frantically in the air as he attempted to halt the bird's mad circling.

"Ge' outta here ya damn pee brain!" he cursed in a very undignified manner. I chuckled at his expense while I headed back to the storage room to fetch more supplies to put on the shelves.

While I was in the back I head the distinctive sound of the bell announcing new customers and then Rex's call of "Intruders! Intruders!" grabbing an armful of potions I then made my way back up the aisle. Putting each bottle in its proper place I was able to make out some of the conversation.

"We've been told by the townsfolk that they have been spotted here multiple times." a deep voice stated and I stopped what I was doing. I swore I recognized that tone and voice.

"Aye, tha's true, can't say I know where they ar' now. I'm no damn babysitter." came Ven's rude reply, "Why ya' lookin' for 'em anyways? Don' ya got some sorta fancy pager for tha' kinda stuff?" he asked suspiciously as he shifted something heavy onto the counter. I had a feeling it was his gun.

"We can't get a signal out here so we had to come in person, yo." a second man replied and this time I was positive. It was the two Turks from this morning. I would know that cocky red head's voice _anywhere_.

Finished with putting everything away I once more made a trip into the back. This time however it was for some of Rex's favourite treats. Grabbing a handful I then put them into a small drawstring bag and cinched it shut. Task completed I made my way back up to the front and once again caught the tail end of the conversation.

"If ya really need ta find 'em tha' bad though Kal might' be able ta help ya, Kal!" he called into the shop just as I emerged from the aisle, putting on my friendliest smile.

"We meet again it seems." I stated politely as the red head stared at me with a horrified expression on his face like he expected me to rip him a new one. Considering our encounter earlier, I couldn't blame him and normally I would have, but this time I had a plan. "I'm sorry about our encounter earlier, I was just frightened by your sudden appearance. As you know of course, it wasn't the most quiet of arrivals." I continued cordially as the red head glanced between my and his partner with a confused look about him. "Here, please take this gift as an apology." I held out the bag towards him and I saw Ven perk up a bit. He knew what the bag was and I was glad when he didn't say anything as the red head took the offering.

Rex shifted on his "T" stand and ruffled his feathers in anticipation, no doubt he could smell the treats inside and was just waiting for his signal. The jerk analyzed the small bag but thankfully didn't open it. Instead he turned his attention back to me, his leer returned fully.

"So, now that we're back on friendly terms, my name's Reno. What's yours, yo?" he asked flintily shifting into a more comfortable position. I smirked evilly,

"Rex." I stated simply before brushing past him and heading towards the door. I did manage to catch his look of disbelief before I left,

"Rex?" he repeated flabbergasted a moment before the macaw descended upon him. Instantly the shop was filled with a cacophony of noises. First there was the bird's loud squawking, second was Reno's surprised exclamations as he tried to fend off the bird, and lastly was Ven's loud laughter. I watched the scene unfold for a few seconds before I used the last of the chaos to escape.

Outside I immediately blended with the crowd and let them carry me where they will. Shoving my hands into my pockets I let the shop scene replay in my head. It was most satisfying to watch that arrogant asshole be attacked by a bird. However it didn't bring me the joy I thought it would. Sure I feel that we are even now for them landing near my mother's grave site but the revenge itself had not brought me happiness. I guess it just wasn't something I revelled in. maybe my mom had be right, maybe I am too kind for my own good.

I smile grimly at the memory of her. She too was such a kind and caring person, she always put others before herself. She always gave back what she took and always treated everyone equally and without bias.

I stopped where I was to gaze up ar the sky and by extension, the Lifestream. One thing I never could understand was if was so good, why did the Lifestream take her? Countless time I've tried to reason with myself that it had just been her time, but every time I was unconvinced. It just seemed so unfair.

My mother had died in an accident at work. Apparently a fiend has broken into the lave and wrecked havoc injuring a few people and killing her. I had never truly believed that excuse. Sure when my father and I had first received the news eight years ago I believed them. After I'd had time to think about it though I began to see gaping holes in their story.

Not only did the place where she worked have extremely tight security, but she worked on one of the upper floors. I found it very difficult to believe that a fiend had managed to make it to the lab floor without being stopped or killed. It would have had to have been an incredibly strong fiend to make it past all the guards especially because it was-

"Kalika?" a deep voice enquired breaking me out of my reverie. Directing my gaze towards the sound of the voice I recognized it to be Angeal. I couldn't contain my smile as I saw the burly man's arms laden with grocery bags. It was an odd sight to say the least.

"Would you like some help?" I offered amusedly as I watched him try to balance the paper bags filled to the brim with food.

"No, I should be okay, thank you." he replied politely as he readjusted the bags. Unfortunately the jostling caused him to loose his grip on one of the bags and it began to fall. My body reacted instantly as I jumped to catch the bag just before it hit the ground. Letting out a small sigh of relief I straightened and smiled coyly at Angeal.

"Are you sure you're still okay?" I asked chuckling and he smirked slightly in response.

"No, I suppose not." he replied with a small chortle, "Would it be too much trouble to ask you to accompany me back to the hotel?" I giggled at the uncertainty in his tone.

"Sure, I got nothing better to so anyways, plus you look like you could use the help." I responded happily. There was no way I was wanting to go back to the shop. Not when there was a chance that I could still run in to _those two_. My mood seemed to take a sudden nosedive at the thought of them, or at least _Reno. _The other guy wasn't so bad, at least _he_ had manners. Reno was _beyond_ hopeless in that department.

"Do you have work today?" Angeal asked trying to start conversation. I was grateful for his effort but at the same time I wasn't because it was one a subject that I was trying to avoid at the current moment.

"I do, but I had to leave to clear my head for a bit." I could tell I had his attention because he remained silent as he waited for me to elaborate, "This morning we had some noisy guests who decided to land a helicopter on our chocobo ranch. And as if that wasn't enough it was right near my mother's memorial site."

"My condolences." he stated with genuine solemnity in his voice, I smile thinly.

"Thanks, and then only a few minutes ago they showed up at the shop. As revenge I planted some of Rex's favourite treats on one of them and had the bird attack. I suppose I feel bad about it now." I finished and I could feel the weight of his gaze on me. Shaking my head free of all those depressing thoughts I changed the subject, "So what do you need all this food for? Isn't it just the two of you?" Angeal sighed heavily,

"Zack ate all of the food after training this morning while I was preoccupied. So I was forced to go buy more. As punishment I am making him do squats until I return." he explained exasperatedly and if he ad been able to I'm sure he would have pinched the bridge of his nose.

"How long have you been gone?" I asked unable to stop myself.

"Almost an hour now." he responded and I felt myself wince in sympathy for the young boy. When we finally reached our destination I was unconsciously relieved that we were back to save Zack from his mentor's punishment. Reaching the door Angeal turned the knob and entered holding it open for me as I followed him.

"346...347...348...34- Angeal!" an excited voice greeted us and I couldn't help but smile at that enthusiastic voice. "Thank the goddess you're back, I'm starving!" he said bounding over to his mentor. That was also when he caught sight of me, if it were even possible his face seemed to light up even more, "Kal! You're here too!" he exclaimed as I proceeded to be crushed by the energetic boy. Thankfully I was able to react in time to save the food from being crushed too.

"G-good to see you too Zack. Can you let go now please? You're crushing me." I wheezed. Damnit this kid is strong. But then again, what should I have expected from _Angeal's_ student.

"Oops, sorry! I guess I just got carried away." he apologized sheepishly as Angeal and I simultaneously said,

"Such a puppy."

"Just like a puppy."

There was a beat of silence as Angeal and I looked over at each other before a grin broke over my face. Soon after I was laughing like I hadn't in what seemed like a very long time.

"Zack, go clean up, you're all sweaty." the large raven haired man more or less ordered the younger boy who saluted him with a "Yessir!" and left to do as he was bid.

"Would you like to stay for supper? It's the least I can do to thank you for helping to carry the groceries." Angeal offered politely as he set the food down on the counter and began unpacking it. I too set my bag down beside his and began to unload its contents when a large hand halted my actions. "This I most definitely do on my own." and I could feel a grin form on my features,

"You sure?" I asked teasingly and he returned my grin with a small smirk.

"Yes, I am sure. I swear it on my honour." he replied and with a wary glance I stepped back to let him do his work.

"As for supper, unfortunately I should probably get back to the shop so Ven doesn't wonder if something happened to me." I answered and I couldn't help but feel a little down. I genuinely would have liked to have tasted Angeal's cooking. It was a strange image I got of him wearing a pink frilly apron while stirring a boiling pot. "Thank you for the offer though." I continued and I thanked Minerva when I managed to keep the mirth out of my voice.

"Alright, perhaps next time then." The black haired man responded easily turning from his task to walk me back to the door and open it for me. Surprised I hurriedly stepped through the open entry way with another quiet 'thanks' before waving my goodbye and walking back down the small hallway.

Exiting out onto the street I noticed that the sun was beginning to set and the large crowds from the day had almost completely disappeared. As I made my way back to the shop I got the usual stares from the townspeople but they had long since ceased to bother me. Then over the heads of the people in front of me I spotted an familiar head of red hair and unfortunately he had spotted me too. Giving him my best 'leave me alone' glare I ducked sideways into a back alley and started running as fast as I could.

This wasn't my favourite way back to the shop but it would be faster and easier to avoid _him_. The wind howled past my ears as my body settled into my regular stride and my breathing lengthened to accommodate for my extra need for oxygen. I dared a glance back over my shoulder to see two silhouettes block the entrance before I turned the corner at the end. If the "Hey, wait up, yo!" was anything to go by, they were obviously chasing me. Or at least _Reno_ was.

I turned another corner and to someone else it would have been a dead end.

A chain link fence divided the alleyway and years ago it would have stopped me, but using the crates piled in front of it I leaped over and landed in a roll on the other side. Using my forward momentum I got up and took off running again. Sneaking another glance behind I was able to see that the red head was indeed still following me. At the sight of the fence I could have sworn I heard an "Oh, you got to be kidding, yo!" from him.

It was at that moment I really noticed his lack of a partner but my silent question was answered when I saw him emerge from an alleyway ahead of me. Growling in annoyance I took an immediate right and whistled shrilly for Red. Looking back over my shoulder once again I noticed they were both hot on my trail and gaining fast.

"Kweh!" sounded from around the corner ahead. I don't think I've ever been so glad to hear that stupid chocobo. I whistled again and heard a louder and more excited "KWEH!"

Now at the corner I headed left knowing that Red was going to be coming from the shop which was to the right. Running up a couple more crates I waiting for the crimson bird that was running full throttle straight towards me. If those two weren't careful when they ran out from that alley, Red would bowl them right over if they got in his way. Sure enough Reno burst from the alleyway mouth to get a face full of feathers as the chocobo barrelled past him.

I chuckled as I leapt from the crates to land perfectly on Red's back as he continued to run. Once we had cleared the back passageways I urged him to run as fast as he could. With one last excited "Kweh!" he obeyed only too eagerly and I revelled in the wind in my hair the rest of the way home.

* * *

><p>A couple hours later I was tending to the chocobos in the pasture while I waited for the two Shinra employees to leave. At the current moment they both stood at my mother's memorial. I assumed that they were apologizing for the disturbance and I hoped so but more than anything I just wanted them gone.<p>

I turned my attention back to the birds that crowded around me and I continued to stroke feathers. Therefore I didn't notice that Reno was running full force towards me until he got to the fence. His hands landed on the white wood with a heavy _thud_.

"Hey, I know why you looked so familiar before, yo!" he exclaimed proudly, obviously happy with himself with his discovery and I turned to gaze levelly at him. I already knew what he was going to say, "I didn't remember until I read the name but your mom, Dr. Kobayashi was a scientist at Shinra!"

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun we finally figure out who her mom was! 8D<strong>

**I hope I managed to keep everyone in character!**

**Review if you liked it! XD**


End file.
